Kazuki's Paradise
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: Kazuki has his own special paradise within the Infinte Castle, and he's willing to share it with somone special. Yaoi, Lemon, ShiKazu


Tai: I'm sorry to anyone who's waiting on me to update other stories, but tough cookies I like Shido and Kazu, they're good together. Also I just finished another ShiKazu story and didn't let Shido take off Kazu-chans shirt, so I owed him one.

Shido: Damn right! Though why you had to make me wait til the end of the story for that I don't know.

Kazuki: It's more romantic if there's some sort of background story Shido!

Tai: Yes well anyway,special thanks to ChibiLeonKitty for helping me when I got stuck.

Disclaimer: Don't own it so meh.

* * *

**Kazuki's Paradise**

The calm morning was eerily quiet, despite the weather being so beautifully cheerful. It was almost like the world could sense the approaching storm; no clouds were visible save for the black mark along the horizon. A gentle breeze swept through the streets, barely disturbing the rubbish lying around the streets. 'It's hard to believe it's been almost a year since he went back.' Shido sighed, the wind playfully swiping at his spiky hair. 'I wonder how he and Makubex are going keeping order in the Infinite Castle.'

The Beastmaster hasn't changed much in the past year; his frame was still as muscular as ever, though his hair was a little longer than it had been previously. It was unusual for the male to be out alone, but in the recent months his charge had found another companion to grow close to, leaving the Fuyuki to be a third wheel in many situations. Truth be told he was happy for the girl and more than happy to give them privacy, but he was fast running out of things to do in this new free time.

Having finally run out of other options, he was finally heading back to Infinite Castle to visit the rest of the Four Kings and see what, if anything, he could help them with. He knew it was unlikely, but he had nowhere else to go. Pushing open one of the large heavy doors, he entered the all too familiar surroundings of Lower Town. It was bustling with people just as he remembered, though he could definitely sense something wrong in the area nearby.

Seconds later the crowds were running and shouting, women screaming as some unseen horror began attacking the town. "The hell?" with a growl Shido let out a loud whistle, calling to the animals in the surrounding area as he rushed towards the source of the commotion. "Move!" he snarled at those remaining in the area as he pushed his way forward, eyes fixed upon the beasts attacking anyone who came within their reach.

It was a relatively small group to be attacking Lower Town, only three assailants, though the damage they were causing was immense. "I need to dispatch them quickly before they harm anyone else." The first casualties were already abandoned on the ground, their friends having already scattered to save themselves.

It took the Beastmaster only an instant to react to the mayhem, striking two of the males to the ground roughly. A sharp crack sounded as their skulls connected with the ground; and Shido let out a snarl as he turned to the remaining male, only to find him already restrained by thin threads. "Shido, I wouldn't have expected to see you here. I would've thought you'd be hesitant to leave Madoka's side."

Smirking at the male's voice, Shido looked up to the source. "Hm. I have my reasons for being here, Kazuki."

The Threadmaster frowned at the response but didn't push the matter; if the Beastmaster wanted to tell him he would, but not in front of Toshiki and Juubei. "Toshiki, Juubei, take care of this intruder; Shido and I need to talk."

The blonde and brunette shared a look, unwilling to leave their leader unprotected, even with his fellow king. Sensing their unease Kazuki let out a sigh, frowning at both. "You two need to relax." Jumping down to stand beside the Fuyuki, he smiled up at the two. "I'll be fine."

Without another word the Threadmaster walked off, the Beastmaster following him wordlessly. Behind them Juubei and Toshiki shared a look, ignoring the attacker Kazuki had left restrained. "Should we follow them?"

"I'd like to, but you know how he'll react to that; we both know Shido will sense us before we get close enough Toshiki."

"Things seem rather peaceful here now." Shido stated once they were away from the Threadmaster's bodyguards.

"Yes, we've been working hard on keeping the peace here." Kazuki stated, though neither stopped walking. They continued in silence for several minutes, the Fuuchouin clearly already with a place in mind for them to talk. It took several minutes and a winding path for them to finally reach the intended destination. It was clearly deserted, and even the Beastmaster couldn't sense anyone or anything in the surrounding area.

"Are you going to tell me, Shido, or do I have to guess why you're here?" The Threadmaster questioned, settling down on one of the nearby swings. He looked as comfortable there as he did everywhere, an advantage of having such a slender frame. His long hair draped on the ground behind him as he gracefully swung his legs, enough to allow the swing to rock gently back and forth.

Shido took up the empty swing beside him, his large muscular frame looking uncomfortable and awkward on the small play equipment. "Madoka…has a boyfriend."

Kazuki's movements ceased as he looked at the larger male, searching his dark eyes for any trace of emotion. They were duller than normal, but as always the Fuyuki didn't give anything away emotionally. 'All these years I've known him and I still don't that much about him. I can't tell how he feels, if he ever actually liked Madoka like that. I know hardly anything about him.'

"And she's asked you to give them some alone time?" the Threadmaster finished, watching as the Fuyuki's grip on the swings tightened momentarily. "Does it bother you that she's found someone else?"

"No, I'm happy for her." He replied, though to the Fuuchouin it was clear he wanted to add something to the end of the statement. "She doesn't need me anymore." His head dropped at the statement, and the Threadmaster connected the dots himself.

"Shido, you'll always have somewhere to go. This is still your home." The Threadmaster stated, resting his hand on the Fuyuki's arm. "You'll always be welcome here; you're one of us." A gentle breeze caught the Fuuchouin's hair, making it flow out behind him. The bells gently chimed as they moved, breaking the silence somewhat.

Standing suddenly, Kazuki turned and held out his hand to the other king. "I want to show you something." Shido frowned at the comment but none the less stood and followed, unsure as to what the slender male could be talking about.

They wove a path through the buildings and streets, the Beastmaster finding some of the areas more than a little unfamiliar to him. Soon though it seemed they were nearing their destination as the area once again became deserted, though Shido had no clue where he was. Coming to a large wooden door, Kazuki pushed it open easily. "It may be virtual, but it's now my favourite place in Infinite Castle."

Frowning at the comment, the Fuyuki followed the Fuuchouin in and it was immediately clear what he meant. This room, buried deep within the maze of Infinite Castle, was absolutely beautiful; despite being inside it looked as though they'd simply taken a step outside. Stepping past the Threadmaster he barely heard him close the door.

They were in what he could only describe as a lakeside paradise; brilliantly coloured foliage covered the trees around them, flowers bloomed everywhere and Shido could even sense real animals present in the paradise. "It's…incredible…"

Kazuki remained silent and allowed the Beastmaster to look around, settling himself down by the lake beneath a sakura tree, curling his legs beneath him. Only the gentle chirping songs of the birds broke the silence as the Fuyuki explored the room. Finally he stopped by the lake, dipping his hand into the shallow water.

"That lake is about the only thing in here that's real, everything else is virtual." Kazuki stated softly, a smile gracing his lips. "I asked Makubex to program it in for me; somewhere I could enjoy being outside without having to leave. Coincidentally while he was programming it, a pipe burst in this area and he decided to utilise it for the lake."

"And the animals just followed you here?" the Beastmaster questioned, looking around. "It doesn't look like anyone comes here."

"No, no one else knows about it. Only the three of us know about it, and Makubex doesn't really enjoy coming here." The Threadmaster stated, looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful here though, isn't it?"

Shido dropped to sit next to Kazuki, looking out over the lake. "Incredibly; I had no idea he could program anything like this." Leaning back he felt his hand brush over something warm and soft, though it quickly moved a moment later.

"You realise he will kill both of us if he ever finds out we've been watching him." Toshiki stated, though his dark eyes never left the screen. They'd found out about Kazuki's getaway, but were completely unable to find the entrance. Instead they'd questioned Makubex on its location, and though he'd been unwilling to reveal how to get into it, he had given them a way to watch what happened there.

"I'm actually surprised we're still alive. I would've thought he'd notice that there were cameras in his wild retreat." Juubei replied, making both chuckle. "You don't think the Beastmaster came to convince him to leave us again, do you, Toshiki?"

"I hope not. We need him." The muscular blonde stated, dropping into one of the seats. "Though if we keep this up we won't have to worry about him leaving."

The two kings sat in silence, side by side much like they would've in the Era of the Volts. It was reminiscent of how they'd been with Ginji still in the Infinite Castle; relaxed and rather carefree, just enjoying one another's company.

"I've missed having you around." Kazuki stated softly, shifting to wrap his arms around his knees. Resting his chin against his knees, he looked out across the water, his amber eyes reflecting the clear surface.

Shido turned his gaze to the slender male, already reading the emotion in the beautiful clear eyes. He could see the disappointment and pain in the Fuuchouin's eyes, already expecting the Fuyuki to leave once again. 'Why does he seem so hurt that I'd be leaving again?' "Yeah, I meant to visit more."

His deep black eyes raked over Kazuki's slender form, marvelling at the way his long hair seemed to drape itself over his body and frame his porcelain features. 'He hasn't changed in all this time; he's still as beautiful as ever.' Shido thought, bringing his legs up and resting his arms across them. 'I'd love to come back and be with him, but he'll never see me as more than a friend.'

Shido let out a sigh and returned his gaze to the water, thinking over what had happened. Before Ginji had appeared and become Raitei, the Thunder Emperor, he and Kazuki had never met. While they were helping him lead the Volts, the two Kings had spent a lot of time together and become very familiar.

The Fuyuki had found himself inexplicably drawn to the slender male, and the more time they spent together the more he found himself drawn to him, and the harder it became for the bestial male to ignore what his instincts wanted. When Ginji had left he hadn't hesitated to follow, more to keep himself from being alone with the Fuuchouin than out of loyalty to the blonde. They'd been brought together again however, almost as though fate itself had wanted it that way.

'It seems no matter how I try to avoid him, something keeps pulling me back to him.' Shido realised, taking a deep breath in. he caught the Fuuchouin's scent in the air and couldn't help enjoy it; sweeter than any flower and more intoxicating than any drug. His beauty surpassed that of any woman he'd ever met.

"Shido?" startled from his trance, the Beastmaster glanced over to the slender male, unable to hold in the smile that forced its way to the surface as he looked at him. His knees pulled tight against his chest, the Threadmaster had his arms resting on his knees, and his head atop his arms, looking almost comfortable enough to fall asleep. His gaze seemed focused on the Fuyuki, if only briefly.

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"What I'm going to do if things work out between Madoka and her boyfriend. I don't want to trouble her any more than I already have." The muscular male stated, lying back against the grass. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed their surroundings, uncaring that almost everything was fake.

"You could come back here and stay with me." The Fuuchouin mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Shido's eyes snapped open, unsure if he'd actually heard the Threadmaster speak, or if his imagination was merely torturing him once more. Neither moved nor spoke for several moments, the silence between them speaking volumes.

He knew it was a selfish thing to ask; he _knew_ the Beastmaster didn't want to stay, let alone be with him. The Beastmaster was, by definition, a beast himself. Beasts needed mates to breed, that was a fact of life. Both he and Shido were male; they couldn't breed, couldn't carry on either of their clans that were otherwise dead if they were together.

Fate seemed inclined to mock him however; they'd go their separate ways, down two completely separate paths and still end up drawn together. Ginji had left, Shido had disappeared and Kazuki had left Infinite Castle to try and find a woman. Instead he'd found himself once more with the Beastmaster, and it had been bliss. Though he'd enjoyed being able to once more spend time alone with the male, he knew it couldn't last. So, when the opportunity to return to Infinite Castle and be with Toshiki and Juubei once more presented itself, he took it.

Shido, of course, would stay with Madoka, and the Threadmaster would be able to ignore his feelings once more. Now knowing that the Beastmaster was, in fact, single and thinking of returning to Infinite Castle made the pain return.

"Toshiki! Juubei! I've been looking everywhere for you two; Makubex said you'd know where to find Kazu-chan." Ginji's sudden appearance made both males nearly jump out of their skins, spinning to greet the ex Raitei. The blonde's attention however was on the screen behind them.

"There's Kazu-chan! And Shido! Where is that? It doesn't look familiar."

"Ginji, that's the thing. We don't actually know." Toshiki replied, relaxing once more.

Without warning the screen went to snow, taking away their view of the Beastmaster and Threadmaster.

"No! Kazuki!" Juubei yelled, hitting the screen. "No…"

Deep in thought, neither Kazuki nor Shido noticed the gentle hiss of water until it was almost too late. The Beastmaster's sharp instincts warned him in time and he jumped out of the way; though Kazuki didn't notice. He did, however, notice the pipe burst; mostly because it soon soaked him through to the bone. Coughing and spluttering he quickly moved, Shido rushing over to the pipe and turning the valve quickly, shutting off the water.

Unfortunately it was too late to prevent Kazuki from getting wet; he now stood dripping wet by the lake. Looking at his shirt, he let out a sigh. "Dammit, I'm not ready to leave yet." He muttered, frowning. Sneezing from the cold, he sighed once more. "But I do need to take these wet clothes off."

Without a second thought Shido removed his shirt, revealing his toned torso to the fresh air. "Here."

The Fuuchouin stood staring at the Beastmaster, unable to hide his confusion. They stood in an awkward silence for several moments before Kazuki finally accepted the cloth. "Thank you, Shido." The Beastmaster resettled himself on a dry patch of ground beneath the sakura tree, unable to stop himself from staring as the Threadmaster began removing his damp clothing.

Unbinding his long hair first, he hung the strips of cloth on a branch of the sakura tree and placed Shido's dry shirt near them.

The Beastmaster couldn't tear his eyes away as Kazuki stripped off his shirt, revealing his own slender torso. Hanging up the damp cloth, he turned to grab the dry shirt, his eyes catching Shido's for a moment. Turning bright red under the muscular male's gaze, he turned back and quickly pulled on the cloth to cover himself.

A dark blush found its way to Shido's cheeks as he looked away; embarrassed to have been caught staring at the object of his desires. He kept his gaze averted until he heard the slender male sit back next to him. Turning, he went red once more and looked back at the lake, a deep blush affixed in place.

The slender male had, of course, removed almost all of his damp clothing. Unfortunately for the Beastmaster, this included his pants, which now rested over the branch of the sakura tree. Left clad in only his boxers and Shido's t-shirt, the slender male once more sat with his knees against his chest, though the other males much too big shirt now rested over his legs.

Kazuki couldn't help himself as he turned his gaze onto Shido, taking in the delicious view of his half naked body. The toned muscles seemed to ripple under his gaze, and the Threadmaster was almost certain he was drooling, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away.

Sensing someone watching him, Shido looked back at the Fuuchouin, their eyes locking instantly. After what seemed too long both males finally looked away, blushing furiously. 'I need to tell him,' Shido thought, 'I need to tell him why I've been staying away. I know he's said he's missed me, but I doubt it's the same way I've missed him.'

"Shido, I…" taking a deep breath, the Threadmaster closed his eyes. "I want you to stay here…with me." His last words came out as a whisper, once again leaving the Beastmaster wondering if he'd actually heard them or not. Turning to look at the slender male, he saw Kazuki flinching in fear; clearly expecting some sort of cruel backlash from his words.

'Maybe I did hear him say that…maybe…maybe…' Moving swiftly over to the slender male, he pulled Kazuki into his arms, kneeling behind the male with one leg either side of him. "I've missed you, Kazu-chan." He purred into the brunette's ear, holding him in a soft embrace.

"Shido…" if at all possible Kazuki went an even deeper shade of red in the Beastmaster's arms, although he refused to relax just yet.

"Be mine, Kazu-chan..." Shido growled softly, nuzzling the back of Kazuki's neck. "I need you…" his embrace on the Fuuchouin tightened, pulling the slender man tight against his toned chest. Burying his face into the soft hair, he allowed the sweet scent to engulf him, sending his mind swimming.

Kazuki couldn't restrain himself any longer, slipping one arm around Shido's neck; he pulled the muscular male into a soft kiss. Shido returned it with a passion, slowly turning the smaller male until he could press the male's slender frame flat against the ground. The two of them broke apart panting, both in desperate need of air.

"Shido…"

"Kazuki…"

Their lips met once more however it was only brief, as Shido began trailing kisses down Kazuki's neck, enjoying the gentle sounds it elicited from the slender frame. The Threadmaster's hands began roaming across the Fuyuki's torso, enjoying the feel of his toned skin beneath his soft fingers. Shido began tugging at the collar of his shirt, exposing more of Kazuki's smooth skin to his touch.

Kazuki let out a small laugh at the motion, causing the Beastmaster to stop and frown at him. "I only just put this on, Shido." "And I'll be taking it off shortly."

"Makubex! Makubex! Open up!" Juubei's voice was frantic as he and Toshiki pounded on the door to the digital genius' room, desperate to have him respond to their calls.

"Would you both calm down for a minute?" Makubex's voice sounded from the opposite side of the door, clearly annoyed by the commotion. "Honestly, what's so important that you can't wait for me to open my door?" As he said this he slid the door open, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Something's gone wrong in that room you programmed for Kazuki!" Toshiki stated quickly. "The camera's been taken out; we think someone from the beltline might've –"

"He wasn't kidding when he said you two are too overprotective." The younger male stated with a sigh, shaking his head. "Even I have trouble finding that place. I'll activate another one of the cameras in that room for you and put in under the feed name of the other one. Now leave me to my work."

The door slid shut as Makubex finished saying his piece; leaving Ginji, Toshiki and Juubei standing there blinking. "We need to get back there quickly; if there's something wrong we need to know now." The muscular blonde stated; leading the way as he, Ginji and Juubei ran back toward their observation room.

Kazuki tugged impatiently at the waistband of Shido's pants as their lips met once again, the bestial male having already relieved the Fuuchouin of his shirt. His slender hands had worked themselves into the mane of Shido's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. As the Beastmaster's lips travelled down the slender neck, a soft moan escaped Kazuki's lips, the Fuyuki having found a sensitive spot at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Biting and sucking the spot, Shido's hands worked on removing his pants, sliding the material off his legs and kicking them away.

Pressing their near naked bodies together, Shido let out a loud, low moan, bringing his gaze back up to meet Kazuki's. As amber met black their desire for one another seemed to grow, the Fuuchouin reaching up to pull the Fuyuki into a deep passionate kiss. Their bodies started grinding into each other, their already hardened lengths pressing against their remaining clothing as their bodies slid against one another.

"Shido…"

"Kazu-chan."

Wrapping his arms tightly around the muscular male's neck, Kazuki pulled him into a soft kiss, letting out a soft moan as Shido's hands slowly slid the last item of his clothing off his slender form. Relieving himself of his only remaining covering, the Beastmaster pulled back and allowed himself a moment to fully enjoy the slender male's naked form, smiling as he noticed the Fuuchouin doing the same.

They didn't need words as their passion ignited, hands groping and caressing one another as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Finally, Kazuki yielded to the larger male, nuzzling his neck softly. "I'll be gentle, Kazu-chan," Shido purred gruffly into the male's ear, gently caressing the slender male's backside. "Unless you tell me otherwise."

Pulling the much bulkier male swiftly into a kiss, he wrapped his slender legs around his waist, allowing Shido to change their position more easily. Shido in turn moved back until he was sitting upright, Kazuki straddling him. Gently sliding one finger into the tight entrance, he allowed the Fuuchouin heir a moment to adjust before slowly moving it to stretch him.

Slowly he added a second finger, enjoying the soft mewls of pleasure that escaped the graceful man's lips as he worked. Barely reigning in his self-control, Shido added a third and started thrusting the digits gently in and out of the effeminate male's body, gently sucking on his neck as he continued to whimper in pleasure.

"Shido…please…I need you…" Kazuki whimpered, rocking gently against the muscular male's hand. He suddenly let out a cry of pleasure as the combination of his rocking and Shido thrusting hit that sweet spot inside him. The bestial male smirked and repeated the action several times, licking his lips as he watched Kazuki's reaction. Confidant he could locate that spot any time he slowly removed his fingers, chuckling as the slender male started to whine.

His whines of disappointment soon turned into whimpers of pleasure as Shido's hardened length entered him, hitting that sweet spot inside him. "Gods, Shido…" his gentle hands began clawing at the muscular back as Shido began moving, slowly and gently at first, but as Kazuki's moans and gentle touches begged for more he quickly obliged.

It wasn't long before Kazuki was one again laying on his back on the ground, Shido atop him thrusting roughly in and out as the Threadmaster writhed in pleasure beneath him. "Shido…deeper…harder…more…Shido…" Kazuki's moaning continued to arouse the Beastmaster more than he'd thought possible as he moved in and out of the tight entrance, one hand stroking the Threadmaster's length in time with his thrusts.

"…"

"…"

"Kazu-chan…and…Shido?" Ginji asked deftly, his eyes still fixated on the screen that continued to show two of the Four Kings in all their naked and passionate glory. Toshiki's cheeks continued to turn pink as they watched, none of the trio really wanting to spy on their private moment but none of them moving to turn the screen off either.

"We should….really give them…some…privacy…" Toshiki stated, in between moments of drooling over the sight before them.

"But it's so…" Juubei mumbled, unable to tear his gaze away from the screen.

"Yes…"

"Oh gods…Shido!"

"Kazu-chan..."

Their breathing was nothing more than ragged panting as flesh slapped against flesh, a symphony of passion as it mixed with their moans. Their speed increased as both neared their climax, their moans increasing in volume.

"Shido…ah, gods! Shido!" Kazuki screamed, his nails biting in the skin of the Beastmaster's back as he climaxed.

Seconds later Shido let out a low moan as he too climaxed. "Kazuki…"

Both sweating profusely, Shido pulled the slender male against him and rolled onto his back, holding the Threadmaster in place as both struggled to breathe, completely exhausted.

"I've missed you so much, Shido." Kazuki mumbled, nuzzling into Shido's neck. "Please stay, Shido…I need you…I love you…"

"I love you too, Kazuki."

Within moments the two former kings had drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, quietly content with what they now had.


End file.
